


love.

by Paradichlorobenzene



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Post-Timeskip, pre-release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: we’re out of the black... and into the blue.





	love.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no switch ... but i am so glad for the opening of FE3H ; I also did NOT read through this sorry for any soellimg mistakss

There is something about being held so warmly by someone you love, laying on top of them and just focusing on the good memories. One thing about being held is trust, slowly becoming used to that person; essentially.  
  
Byleth believes Edelgard has grown so well... those bambi eyes are no longer there, her features are more refined and express the trials that life has thrown at her precious pupil. In the sunlight of thy homeland, her hand slowly holds the right side of the empress’s face.  
  
“Edelgard. As your professor... I’m proud to call you my student. Look at the world now, your ideals shape this land and thy home.”  
  
The empress doesn’t know how to respond... only this once she is left speechless. By now, both of Byleth’s hands are on her face and the warmth is so nice; affection and praise in one? Is this what makes us girls? The sunlight makes the professor look so... so wonderful. She’s eye candy.  
  
“Remember yourself, Edel. You shape the world around you, by losing the most important thing of you everything will collapse.”  
  
Edelgard von Hresvelg wants to know how Byleth looks so pretty, she wants to know why there are tears swelling and why her heart is beating so fast. She believes she is delusional because miss sweet professor’s face is getting closer.  
  
“I am grateful. I was able to meet you, my dear Edel. It is a gift to watch you mature and grow into the person you are today.”  
  
There are flames of blue within Byleth, her love is not sweet like a mother’s or distant as a father’s. It is love that envelopes you, love that makes you want more because it’s refreshing.  
  
The empress is frozen when their lips brush, it’s almost as if they’re dancing in slow motion and the only thing that is important is the both of them.  
  
There are lips against hers and hands on her shoulders, the grip akin to death’s despite the armor. The kiss lights the cold charcoals of love, something we all long for. She cannot focus on anything besides Byleth.  
  
Edelgard’s in love, a love that’ll last forever. Her head is cotton and her body is fire, burning red as more wood is tossed in. Fingers caress her neck, her cheeks, ended at her hands.  
  
“Edel.”  
  
“P-pro— I mean, Blyeth...what is it?”  
  
“You made a wish for me to be with you when you were younger.” Her voice is full of something— something that can’t be described.  
  
“Yes... Yes I did.” No one suspects that dreams will come true. The sun makes Byleth so much younger and her whitest shade of green looks so pretty, her heartbeat is going rapid. Too much Byleth but she loves it. Edelgard wants this moment to be forever, she feels like a schoolgirl who just had her feelings returned.  
  
“I’ve lived up to your wish, have I not?”  
  
Edelgard senses an emotion awakening within her, caused by that intense stare. She feels weak but so high too, so so gone.  
  
“Let’s spend more time together, Edel. Unless...”  
  
The empress can’t remember what made her lean in and kiss the professor, she can’t remember her hands finding soft strands with bits of rubbish.  
  
All Edelgard von Hresvelg can remember is that she fell in love, she kissed her first love— she became a woman.


End file.
